


Six’s Music Box

by DarlingNatsu



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Everybody Lives, Fix-It, Gen, Let these children be happy please, Mono and Six are best friends, Mono lives, Mono makes it, RK goes by Seven, Runaway Kid lives, Six and Seven are siblings, Six/Mono is you squint, broken loop, six has hunger, the thin man is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingNatsu/pseuds/DarlingNatsu
Summary: When Mono finds his friend in the singal tower- distorted and twisted by the Thin Man's power...he takes a different approach to getting his friend back.or Mono and Six talk.
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares), Mono & The Runaway Kid & Six (Little Nightmares), Mono & The Runaway Kid (Little Nightmares), The Girl In The Yellow Raincoat & The Pretender (Little Nightmares), The Girl in The Yellow Raincoat & Mono (Little Nightmares), The Girl in The Yellow Raincoat & Six (Little Nightmares), The Girl in The Yellow Raincoat & The Runaway Kid (Little Nightmares), The Runaway Kid & Six (Little Nightmares)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 335





	1. A Simple Melody

Mono's feet carried him as fast as he could through the twisted and distorted dimension that was the singal tower. His heart hammered in his chest, knees still shaking from his encounter with the Thin Man and fingers still buzzing with the electric feeling of his new found powers.

Worry and fear clung to him like a heavy weight. Making his steps feel heavier and slower then they actually were. Like he was trapped him a nightmare.

He needed to find her. He needed to save her.

He had frozen at the worst possible time. Stuck in fear as he did nothing but watch his best friend get snatched away but the Thin Man.

Why hadn't he done something? Why had he let that horrible creature take Six away?

She had to be okay. He needed her to be okay.

The eerie tune of her music box was the only thing that was giving him any indication on where to go. He followed it like a life time, praying that it would take him to her.

The music was loud now, louder then it had ever been and as his feet stepped through yet another doorway he felt his heart twist and drop to his stomach.

There Six stood...but she wasn't how he remembered her.

Her form was as distorted as the tower around him, arms unnaturally long and twisted, hair matted and tangled, eyes scared and wary.

She looked up at him, protectively pulling her music box closer to her body.

At first Six's gaze was cold and hard, glaring at him like he was an intruder that meant her harm. But then after she had gotten a decent look at him, her eyes flickered with something that looked like relief, her posture going from defensive to relaxed, and her hands loosening their grip on the music box.

She recognized him, Mono realized.

Even if she looked different this was still his Six.

"Hey," he whispered to her, a familiar greeting low and soft.

The cornor of Six's lips twitched up in a faint smile and slowly she reached her hand out towards him.

"Hi."

Her voice was hoarse and scratchy, as if she hadn't used it in months, it wasn't loud either, it was a nothing more then a whisper.

Mono took hold of Six's out scretched hand and felt his eyes sting with tears.

"Six," his voice shook dangerously "I'm so sorry," it came out as a sob.

Six tilted her head at him yellow glowing eyes slowly blinking, as if she didn't understand.

"I'm so, so, sorry," Mono hiccup "this is all my fault, all of this!"

Mono's voice raised slightly and his grip on Six's large hand tightened, his hand only being able to grasp fruitfully at her fingers.

"I should of stopped the Thin Man, I should have done something! Anything!"

Six made a small noise, it sounded distressed.

Mono gasped suddenly as Six pulled her hand away from his grip and quickly placed it to his back, gently pushing him towards her.

Mono stiffened as Six brought him to her, it wasn't a hug- at least Mono didn't think it was. She was bringing her closer to him as if simply being near her would take the pain away. 

Perhaps she was trying to make him feel safe.

Once Mono was tucked under her she grabbed hold of her music box and and began twisting the handle, the eerie tune filling the room.

Mono looked up at her.

She brought her head down to his hight, Mono feeling her breath on his cheek.

"Safe," Six's distorted voice croaked.

Mono blinked at her.

Six continued to play her song for him.

...

She was trying to make him feel safe. She was playing her music box for him, sharing the item that brought her the most comfort in an attempt to bring him the same sense of security.

"Oh Six," Mono's voice was still watery but there was something warm in it now.

The next thing Six knew Mono had latched himself around her midriff in a tight hug.

"Six," Mono cried again "thank you."

He wasn't sure what he was thanking her for.

Maybe for being okay, maybe for not being angry with him.

Maybe for still being his best friend.

Six awkwardly brought her her large hand and patted his back.

Mono laughed shakily at that.

Six had always been awkward with physical affection.

The first time he had hugged her was after he had rescued her from the bullies. He had latched himself onto her and would not let go, blabbering about how scared and sorry he was.

Six had awkwardly patted his back in the same way and thank him genuinely for rescuing her.

Now Mono found himself once again not wanting to let go.

A large finger tapped his shoulder.

Mono reluctantly took a stepped back, looking up at his friend in confusion.

"Mono," her voice rasped as she raised a finger and pointed at his face "bag?" She tilted her head.

"Oh," he realised "I uh I lost it when I fought the Thin Man."

Six's eyes went wide and fear flicked wildly acrossed her face.

"He hurt Mono?!" She asked suddenly, hand releasing her Music box and gently prodding at him.

At her words his side throbbed painfully.

"I'm okay," he wrapped his hand around one of her fingers "I got a little banged up but I'm okay now...we're both safe," he reassured with a soft smile "the Thin Man is gone now."

Six looked at him unsure, her frown deepening when her inlarged thumb brushed against the deep bruise on his side and he visibly flinched.

"Mono hurt," she whimpered her hands working to try and lift his coat up to get a look at the injury.

Mono's much smaller hands grasped at her own.

"I'm okay really!" He smiled brightly at her "we're together again that's all that matters."

Six still wore a heavy frown but her hands released his coat and she backed off.

Mono smiled warmly at her before taking a few steps back.

"We should get going," his hushed voice called and his smile fell slightly.

They needed to get out of here. Without the Thin Man the signal tower wasn't stable and Mono wasn't sure just how much longer it would hold up.

Whether Six was her original self or if she was...as she is now it didn't matter. All that did was they get out of here, together.

Six shook her head.

"Safe here."

Mono bit his lip

"The signal tower isn't stable anymore Six," he tried to explain "we won't be safe if we stay here any longer."

Six looked around the room, hands reaching for her music box.

"Room is safe and warm."

She began winding up her music box.

Mono took a few steps forwards now, hesitating for a moment before placing his hands on Six's music box.

She didn't push him away or make any move to show that she was unhappy with him.

"It's not safe Six, I know it feels like it because your comfortable here but if we don't leave then will both be destroyed," he glanced from her music box to her face "so will your music box."

At his words Six stiffened. She glance down at him, her large hands tightening around her music box.

"Can Six take?" Her voice was small and fearful.

Mono wasn't sure what she meant at first, but it quickly clicked when Six lifted the box off the ground and brought it close to her chest.

"Oh!" He smiled "of course!"

Six nodded at him and seemed to wait for Mono to lead the way. Mono took a few steps towards the door, looking back to make sure Six was following and feeling relieved to find she was.

Picking up the pace a bit Mono began steadly leading his friend towards the door, he wasn't sure how much longer the tower would hold and he didn't want to push his luck anymore then he already had.

But when Six suddenly let out a loud and distressed noise- far to similar to the scream she had made when the Thin Man had taken her he stilled in his tracks.

"Six!?" Mono cried spinning on his heels determined not to let anything happen to her again.

When he turned though he didn't find Six in any direct danger, rather she was desperately pulling at her music box which some mysterious invisible wall was preventing her from taking with her.

"Mono!?" Six turned to her friend "help!?"

At her plea Mono didn't hesitate to run back into the room and place all his weight onto the large music box- trying to force it through the opened doorway.

"Come on," he grit his teeth as he pushed with all his might.

"Music box," Six cried her voice becoming watery as she was separated from her beloved comfort item.

The tower began to shake.

"Oh no," Mono breathed.

They had run out of time.

The tower groaned and cracked in distress, walls melting from wood to a disgusting irony smelling bulb of flesh.

"Mono!?" Six asked in distress gaze flickering to the wall of meat and eyes behind him but hand remaining on her music box.

Mono jumped out from behind the music box and ran to his friend.

"Six we have to go," he pleaded gripping her jacket in his fist.

"Six's music box," she sobbed.

Mono felt his heart shattered as he watched tears fall down her face. This music box meant so much to her, it was her constant sense of safety...leaving it behind to be destroyed must brake her heart.

"Six I'm so sorry," Mono hiccuped "I'll find you a new music box I promise I will by we have to go!"

"Not Six's!"

"No I know," the ground shifted beneath his feet "I know nothing will replace it but I still want you to have something that makes you feel safe."

Finally Six tore her eyes away from her music box and looked at him.

Despite his fear and desperation he managed a smile for her.

"And if you want and I can hum that song for you, whenever you want to hear it just ask I promise I'll sing it for you!"

...

Six looked at him her expression unreadable.

"Mono...is Six's music box?"

"Yeah!" Mono nodded repeatedly "I'll be your music box!"

And just like that something seemed to click in Six's mind. Her face went blank and without another word she let go of her beloved music box.

Then she raised her massive fist and brought it down on the trinket.

Purple light flooded from the box and Six howled loudly as though crushing the object had physically hurt her. 

"Six!?" Mono cried loudly watching as she seemed to twist in agony her massive form twisting and distorting in the purple light.

And then just like that it was over.

And Mono was staring right at Six.

His Six.

She was back to normal.

"Six!?" Mono cried again, forgetting the fear of the tower around him and launching himself into his arm.

"Mono!?" Six gasped as she was knocked off her feet, and for once she returned his hug.

"Six," Mono sobbed into her shoulder.

Six opened her mouth as if to say something but was rudely interrupted by the towers fleshy mass looming towards them.

Six and Mono stared at the wall that stared back at them before they both scrambled over their feet and stumbled for the exit.

It was Six who got the lead, she had always been faster on her feet then Mono had been, not only that but he had frozen for a split second locked in the gaze of the eyes before he heard Six call for him and shake him out of his trance.

Mono ran after his friend, the towers flesh creeping up beneath the floor and nearly destroying the path before him.

He leaped and bounded over the disgusting obstacles honing in on Six's bright yellow jacket.

A door was ahead of them. One that crackled and sparked with signals.

Mono's hands twitched at his side, his finger pads buzzing as he felt the tingle of the singal. 

He could tune it. If he and Six got to that door then he could get them to safety.

The floor cracked and shattered like glass.

Six stumbled, hurriedly regaining her balance before making a leap to safety.

Mono felt relieved to see she had made it but before him was one hell of a drop.

"Mono!" Six called.

Mono's eyes snapped up from the darkness below him, locking onto to Six's-once again red eyes.

She had her hand extended towards him, beckoning him to jump, to trust her.

He leapt without a second thought.

He was free falling for a moment before he felt Six's hand latch onto his own.

Her grip was tight, she didn't hesitate, they'd done this a hundred times over.

Six pulled him up.

She didn't release his hand- he didn't release hers.

Together they ran towards that door that held salvation behind it.

Together they leaped through it, Mono's free hand lifting up to channel the signal and guide them safetly through the buzzing current.

Together they fell out of the TV.

They lied their for a moment, shaking and panting. 

Then Mono started to laugh.

Six glanced up at him through her bangs and hood, eyes confused and still flickering with anxiety.

Mono's laughter though was contagious, and soon Six found that a smile broke out on her face, then a small giggle and then a bellowing laugh.

Neither of them had heard the other laugh so loudly or so freely before. It was a beautiful sound that they both relished in and found the deepest of comfort in.

More comfort then any music box could ever hope to bring.


	2. Hungry are The Damned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Childhood innocence is singing and dancing with your best friend after surviving a living nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not expecting all the positive feedback thank you all so much!

Mono wasn't expecting Six's laughter to cut off so abruptly.

He hadn't put to much thought into it but he'd figured they'd lie here together, laughing their hearts out until sun had raised high in the sky. 

He didn't think it'd die almost as soon as it started.

From where he was lying on his stomach, having not bothered to move since being spat out of the TV- he glance at her.

She was also on her stomach but she had raised herself up onto her elbows. Her face was white and ashen, her wonderful red eyes wide with horror and jaw locked tight.

A familiar spark of fear fluttered in Mono's belly as he turned his gaze from his friend to whatever had managed to frighten her.

A visage of Six was looking back at him. 

Only it wasn't Six.

She was as black as a shadow, buzzing and flickering with static energy much like the TV they had hopped out of. 

Vaguely it registered in Mono's mind that he had seen this image of Six once before.

The shadow image of Six didn't speak, rather it stared its counter part down before glancing at a piece of paper lying on the floor. 

Then it flicked out of existence.

Six's stomach growled loudly as soon as the shadow was gone.

Ignoring the sound her own stomach had produced Six pushed herself up and brought her knees close to her chest, eyes not leaving the spot her double had just been standing.

"Who was that?" She asked her voice once a again a whisper- and although it was still hoarse and scratchy Mono was relieved to find it too had returned to normal.

"I-" Mono stuttered "I'm not sure."

He had seen shadowy images of children before, they both had but he had never put much thought into what they were. He'd figured they were what remained of children who were taken by the Thin Man but Six was free of him now so by that logic Six's shadow should have vanished.

Another loud growl from Six's stomach jolted Mono out of his thoughts.

He returned his gaze to Six who had now hunched in on herself, arms wrapped tightly around her torso.

"You must be really hungry," Mono smiled softly "come on let's find something to eat," he pushed himself up onto his feet.

Six's shadow although mysterious and unnerving wasn't going to cause them any harm, after all it was just a shadow how could it possible hurt them?

Six's hunger on the other hand was clearly causing his companion some distress.

"Here," Mono stepped in front of her and offered her his hand "I bet this place has a kitchen with lots of food!"

At the mention of food Six looked up at him. She stared for a moment before a gently- almost invisible smile ghosted her lips.

She rested her soft hand on Mono's and allowed herself to be pulled up onto her feet.

She made no move to remove her hand and Mono had no intention on letting go.

Together they began peaking around the rooms of the apartment they had found themselves in, being wary and quiet as they did so not wanting to disturb any viewers that may be lurking in the dark.

Luckily though it seemed as like this place had long since been abandoned.

Poking his head through yet another door, Mono was so relieved to have found a kitchen that he almost forgot to be cautious.

Slowly the small boy slipped into the kitchen and padded up towards a pantry with Six in hand.

He hummed in annoyance finding that the doorknob was to high for him to reach.

"Pst," Mono whispered looking over his shoulder "hey."

She understood what he wanted without any more words having to be exchanged.

Releasing his hand Six crouched down and cupped the palm of her own together and waited for Mono to proceed.

Quickly as he could Mono placed his weight onto Six's hands, using the extra height to take hold of the doorknob and twist it sharply.

At the sound of it clicking and ever so slowly creaking open Mono let go and allowed himself to fall back onto the ground.

Six was already inside, nosing around the contents and searching for anything edible.

She latched at a bagged loaf of bred and used her teeth to tear through the thin plastic.

"Wait Six!" Mono half shouted half whispered, racing to her side and grabbing one of her hands.

She pouted up at him.

"Aw don't look at me like that," he smiled sadly at her "we should just make sure its safe to eat you know? Don't want you getting sick."

Six looked down sadly at her find before lifting the large bag and handing it to Mono.

The lighting wasn't great in the apartment, even less so in the pantry. From what he could tell from where he currently was the bread looked fine all be it a little stale.

Never the less Mono backed out of the pantry, bread in hand in hopes he could get a better look.

"Ew."

Mold.

And lots of it, the loaf was almost entirely green and rotted.

He looked to Six who was watching him from the darkness with pleading eyes and he felt terrible for what he was about to say.

"I'm sorry Six but this is all rotted if you ate it you'd get really sick."

Six scowled at him but didn't argue as she turned her back and began searching for something- anything else.

"Hm," Mono hummed "our best bet is with the canned food."

Even if it was expired the canned food was far less likely to make either of them ill and most likely wouldn't have decayed even a little.

At his words Six stopped what she was doing and made a beline for a shelf that had three visible cans of canned...well something or other...it was hard to tell in the dark.

Six's stomach made another loud and angry growl, this time Six coughed with it.

Mono helped Six climb up onto the shelf where she promptly pushed all three cans down.

Mono rolled them from the pantry and into the not as dark but still damp light of the apartment.

"Now are you in the mood for," the boy grinned "some chicken noodle soup, canned corn or perhaps some alphabet shaped pasta?"

"Soup sounds nice."

Mono nodded to her as she stepped out of the dark doorway, eyes locked on the canned goods.

"Wait right here!" Mono told her excitedly.

He just needed to find a knife or something sharp to open the cans up and preferably something to heat up the food with. Still though cold soup wouldn't exactly kill them or anything.

There was a 'thunk' of metal behind him followed by a strange rolling noise. Turning Mono found that Six had pushed the can of soup onto its side was rolling it after him.

"I thought I told you to wait?" Mono laughed at her.

Six peaked up, a toothy grin on her face "if I left you to do the cooking you'd burn the apartment down," she paused "or the entire block."

Mono placed a hand to his heart in a mocked injury "Six," he wined dramatically "you wound me."

There was the soft sound of his companion chuckling but it was quickly replaced with a coughing fit.

Mono rushed to her side, placing his hands on her shoulders to steady her.

"Are you alright?"

"Just hungry."

Mono wasn't sure if he fully believed her. He watched her for a moment before letting go of her shoulders and hurriedly going back to his search.

He somehow managed to find a way to big for him can opener and a giant bowl that their meal could easily fit in. Mono was intent on dragging the can opener over to Six on his own despite how heavy it was. Six was the one feeling unwell here, he should be doing all the heavy lifting.

Six on the other hand watched him unimpressed before rolling her eyes and helping him lift the large object up.

The process was slow and awkward both struggling to use tools designed for creatures much larger then themselves. 

Eventually though the room hissed with the sound of the can cracking open.

Six dropped the tool and rushed to push the can over, spilling its contents into the bowl beside it.

Mono didn't even have the time to offer the idea of heating it up before Six had eagerly plunged her head into the broth, lapping it up with vigor.

Mono blinked, not exactly sure how to respond to his friend practically drowning herself in a bowl of soup.

"Uh Six?" He asked stepping beside her.

Six popped her head up gasping for breath before looking at him as if to ask 'what?'.

Mono bubble a small laugh while looking at her, she was a mess now bangs damp with broth and crums of vegetables and chicken clinging around her mouth.

Without saying anything Mono raised his hand and wipe the some of the crums away.

"Your a messy eater you know that?"

Six rolled her eyes playfully before returning back to her meal and once again diving her head under.

"Your so weird," Mono giggled again coming to stand on the other side of the soup bowl "can you eat all that by yourself?"

Six came up for more air once again before looking at him with a raised eyebrow "you don't want any?" She asked softly.

Mono just shrugged "I'm not super hungry and you seem like you need it more then I do."

Six seemed unsure of his answer but when her stomach let out another loud growl she quickly went back to gorging herself.

It went like that for awhile. Six messily eating from the bowl of soup like a wild animal, only coming up for air or to answer a question Mono had asked her.

The older was right though, despite her extreme hunger Six wasn't able to finish such a large bowl of soup on her own. He'd have to admit she'd eaten more then he thought she could but the meal was more then twice her size so it was no wonder she couldn't finish it.

Once she was done Mono had taken Six's hand who was now sluggish and tired and lead her to the bathroom they'd found early.

Wordlessly Mono stole some drops of water that trickled from the old and worn tap, catching them on a torn piece of fabric. He brought the damp fabric back to Six and began cleaning her up a bit. 

She didn't say anything though she did flinch away from the cold touch of the cloth before leaning into Mono's hand.

She yawned sleeply nuzzling into Mono's side and nearly dozing off.

"Six?" Mono asked a small smile on his face "don't you think a bedroom would be a better place to sleep."

She only wined in return.

Mono decided to take the lead again. He could see how tired Six was but a cold and damp bathroom was not a place to rest, so he corralled her into the bedroom with the TV they had first popped out of.

He watched as she curled up on a nest of blankets, cuddling into them with a content sigh. She then looked up at him and patted the spot beside her, waiting for him to join.

Once she had Mono snuggled against her side she looked up at him with glazed eyes.

"Mono?"

"Yeah Six?

"Can you sing my song for me."

Something warm fluttered in Mono's chest and the smile that ghosted his face shined like the sun.

"Of course."

And so he started to hum.

Soft and slow he hummed the tune he had only heard twice but was forever inbedded in his memory. It was an eerie sounding song, but it brought Six so much comfort that the sound of it also put him at ease.

Almost as soon as Mono had started to sing Six had drifted off to her land of dreams but Mono didn't stop singing.

He watched her form peaceful with sleep, keeping the tune light and airy as the events of the day began to catch up with him.

His eyes felt and heavy and his legs ached painfully. The electric buzz of his powers and the adrenaline was finally waning and being replaced with exhaustion.

Part of him didn't want to fall asleep. As though if he allowed himself to rest he'd suddenly wake and find that Six was still trapped in that awful tower distorted and confused.

By the other half of him felt Six's warm body pressed against him, ever the reassurance that he had really gotten her back and the lull of the song made him feel...safe.

He wasn't sure when he made his resolve, how long he had stayed up humming that song softly to a sleeping Six but eventually sleep did take him.

His dreams were for once just that...dreams. Not nightmares. Images of him and Six playing in a field of green grass and flowers, singing songs loudly together without fear of some vial thing coming to get them.

He jolted awake at the sound of a loud growl.

His eyes had shot open and frantically searched the room, feet quickly finding their way under him. Danger. Was there danger?

"I'm hungry."

Mono blinked at his companion.

That noise had been Six's stomach? But she had just ate half a bowl of soup that was big enough to be a swimming pool for them!

Six watched him for a moment before wordlessly standing up onto her bear feet and making her way back into the kitchen.

Mono stared after her for a moment before padding after her.

Six had made her way to the half eaten bowl of soup and without thinking twice being gorging herself on it once again.

Did soup stay good if you left it out all night?

Mono wasn't sure, he hoped for her sake it was because she had already eaten a surprising amount of it.

Unsure of what to do with himself well Six ate her breakfast he sat down and watched. 

It was almost comical really. Six was dunking her head into a large bowl of soup, her unusually large fangs digging into any solid food they could find in the broth. 

At last- still not being able to finish the soup entirely Six poked her head back up and used the sleeve of her jacket to rub away the broth that clung around her mouth.

"Ya done?" Mono asked with a teasing smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Hm," Six nodded licking her lips.

"You must be having a growth spurt or something," Mono concluded as he leaned back on his hands.

"What's that mean?"

"It means your growing, so your bodys gotta eat more."

"So it's...normal to be this hungry?" Six tilted her head.

Mono just shrugged "I think so."

"Hm."

Mono thought for a minute unsure of what actions they should take next. Their wasn't any immediate threat that was forcing them to move on right away like their normally was but it wasn't smart to stay in the same place of too long, at least not in the Pale City.

Still though things were calm and he felt as though they deserved a bit of a break.

Six was still scrubbing the remains of her breakfast off her face as she plopped down beside him. 

"I hate growth spurts," she muttered to herself.

Mono laughed "just think about it this way you might be taller then me one day."

Six side eyed him, looking him up and down before a huff of a laugh escaped her lips "don't get my hopes up."

Mono grinned at her and she just rolled her eyes.

"What should we do now?" He asked softly "I think we could take it easy for a bit but if you want to get moving I don't blame you." 

Six hummed beside him and fiddling with her hands as she thought.

"I think," she clicked her tongue "you should sing for me."

Mono smirked, pulling her yellow hood off and ruffling her hair.

"What song? Your favourite?" Mono couldn't help but feel a little flattered the Six seemed to like his voice so much.

"Like you know any other songs," she playfully batted his hands away.

"I know a few!" He told her loudly.

"Really?" She squinted at him with false suspicion.

"Yeah!"

She smirked confidently "sing one for me then," she wiggled in her spot to face him.

"Oh um," Mono dropped his hands blushing slightly and losing his gusto.

What song should he sing for her? He really did know a few or at the very least pieces of a few songs he had caught whispers of but not a lot of songs in the Pale City were pleasant. 

But the echo of one he had heard a long time ago popped into his head.

He looked to Six who was watching him intently with a teasing smile on her face, as if she didn't expect him to actually sing.

Ahem.

"Won't you play a simple melody-" Mono's voice was shaky and nervous having not been used to ever properly sing. 

"Like my mother sang to me."

Six was watching him in awe now her small mouth gaping and eyes shining with something unfamiliar.

"One with good old fashion ~harmony~"

"Play your simple melody."

Mono hadn't realised that he had closed his eyes when he started singing but soon found he had to open them to gage Six's reaction.

She was smiling brightly up at him and before he could continue she hoped onto her feet and offered him her hand.

"Keep singing we need music if we're gonna dance!"

Mono felt his heart flutter and he gladly took hold of her hands.

His voice was louder now more sturdy and confident.

"Musical demon, set your honey- a dreamin' won't you play me some rag-" Mono and Six shuffled their feet together, Mono keeping his eyes on their toes in order to avoid stepping on his partners feet.

"Just change that classical nag-" Mono gripped Six's hand tightly and dipped her back while she cackled loudly "to some sweet beautiful drag!"

Six's laughter was louder then he'd ever heard it as he lifted her up and spun her in the air "if you will play from a copy of a tune that is choppy you'll get all my applause!"

Six's feet skid against the ground as he brought her back down to earth, her laughter breathless and hands weakly gripping Mono's shoulders.

"And that is simply because I wanna listen to rag~!"

Six grinned brightly at him grabbing his hands and beginning to spin them around in circles.

"Won't you play a simple melody~"

Mono blinked im surprise as Six started to sing.

"Like my mother sang to me!"

Mono grinned brilliantly opening his mouth and restarting his melody.

"Musical demon, set your honey a-dreamin' won't you play me some rag!"

"One with good old fashion harmony~!"

"Just change that classical nag to some sweet beautiful drag!"

"Play your simple melody~!"

Mono was starting to feel dizzy, wether it was from the spinning or the happy butterflies in his chest he didn't know.

"If you can play me a copy of a tune that is choppy you'll get all my applause~!"

Six twisted on her feet and dipped Mono down low.

"Play your simple melody!"

Mono was surprised for a moment before giggling so wildly he was barely able to finish his verse.

"And that is simply because-" Six pulled him back up "I wanna listen to rag~!"

The room fell silent. 

And then it was flood with laughter. 

Mono and Six topple over each other, flopping down onto the floor in a mass of childhood innocence and giggling.

"You really are my music box," Six huffed through her cackling.

Mono choked over his own laughter and felt his face turn red.

"Yeah I guess I am."

Their laughter slowly began to die down, the two soon settling into a comfortable silence. 

Then a loud growl broke it.

...

"Mono."

"Don't tell me."

"I'm hungry again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes my favourite ship Six/campbells chicken noodle soup. Also haha oops yeah so much for this taking the back burner. My other fanfics will update im just hyperfixating okay!!! Also the song (at least where I found it from) is from No Evil episode 4!! Its a really good animated YouTube series and you should check it out if you haven't seen it!!


	3. The Jaws of The Maw Beckon Thy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two overly confident children come up with an elaborate plan to rid ones hunger.

Six's hunger wasn't going away. It seemed to be only getting worse.

Three days had passed since they'd fled the Signal Tower together and here they still remained in the cool and damp apartment the TV had spat them out of. 

Each day remained relatively the same. Six and Mono would wake from sleep and make their way to the kitchen where they would have breakfast- Six eating far more then Mono would. Then they'd play a game- usually 'house' pretending that this apartment was their own and they were some married couple living a simple happy life. Then Six would get hungry again and Mono would find more food. After that Mono liked to sing- coming up with new songs for Six and watching her joyfully as she sang along and either danced on her own or asked him to dance with her...then she'd get hungry again...and after yet another meal they'd curl up together in their nest of pillows and blankets and fall asleep.

How long was a growth spurt supposed to last anyways?

"Mono?" Six's meek voice asked from behind him.

"I'll find you something Six I promise."

Mono was in the pantry of their apartment, digging eagerly-trying to find something edible.

How had she eaten through all three cans already?!

As if a response to his thoughts Six's stomach growled again.

"Ah!" Mono cheered in victory.

Crackers! Those lasted for quite a while and they were huge they'd fill Six up for sure.

Mono grabbed the box of snacks and began slowly dragging it out of the closet.

He was almost knocked off his feet by Six launching herself into the box of crackers her feet sticking out and kicking wildly.

"Think that will hold you over?" Mono asked with a small giggle.

Six twisted inside the box to poke her head out, she had crums all over face and her mouth was full as she chewed with vigor.

"Mhm," she nodded at him before returning to her salty treats.

"Good," Mono sighed in relief, watching her with fondness for a second before shuffling out of the room.

He didn't go to far, rather just went back to their bedroom and picked up the piece of paper that had been plaguing his mind for quite a while now.

The Maw  
Eat all That Your Heart Desires.

A place where you could eat as much as you wanted whenever you wanted. Someplace like that would be perfect for Six while she's going through her growth spurt.

But The Maw wasn't meant for children. It was a place for adults.

Grown ups were horrible greedy creatures, it didn't surprise Mono in the least that would have such a place all to themselves while children were force to hide away in the dark and scavenge like rats.

Still though if they could get there and hideaway some where they could feed off the scraps the adults would carelessly toss away. That was how Mono and Six had survived this long in the first place- by eating what grown ups deemed unfit for their greedy mouths even though it was entirely edible.

It was tempting but a place like this would be teaming with adults...it would be so dangerous...would it be worth it?

"Mono?" Six's muffled voice called from the other room "where did you go?"

"I'm over here!" He was quick to reassure "in the bedroom."

Six's yellow hood popped out of the doorway as she stepped into the room- a broken bit of cracker still in hand.

"Your looking at it again?" Six asked before taking a chomp out of the cracker.

Mono hummed in response "your hunger isn't going away and we're running out of food."

Six nodded in understanding "I still think we can mange it," she spoke through a mouth full "after all we killed The Hunter, The Doctor, and The Thin man...plus we out smarted The Teacher...it shouldn't be that hard."

"Yeah but," Mono hesitated "how many adults do you think will be there? What if it's more then we can handle."

Six shoved the rest of her cracker in her mouth before brushing the crums off her face with her sleeve. While chewing loudly she stepped to stand beside him and snatch the paper away.

"I bet lots of children hidaway there," she swallowed what remained of her meal "think about it. A place with so much food, what reason would adults have to chase us?"

"Because their grown ups...and grown ups are bad."

"Well yeah but these grown ups will all be fat and slow, to busy stuffing their faces to notice two little children hiding in the shadows," she explained confidently.

"Maybe your right..." Mono reached for the paper once again, Six letting him take it "it wouldn't hurt to at least survey it."

"Yeah!" Six nodded with a sharp fanged smile "and if it is to dangerous then we can just leave."

"If we could really pull this off," Mono traced a hand over the drawing of The Maw "then we could have a proper home...a place where we'd never be hungry or scared."

"Now you're talking," Six grabbed at his hand "so let's go! Let's go to The Maw!"

Mono didn't feel as confident as Six but her enthusiasm was contagious and he found himself agreeing.

They had survived The Pale City they could survive The Maw. 

"But where do we find it?" Mono asked peering up at her "There's no location or anything..."

Six leaned over to look at the paper once again. 

"A place like this is probably only for very rich grown ups," glancing at him through her bangs she asked "know of anyone like that?"

Mono just shrugged "most the adults in The Pale City have become viewers...I don't think things like money or food concern them."

"Then will have to go outside The Pale City," Six put her hand to her chin "actually now that I think about it I might know a place..."

Mono looked at her in surprise, he hadn't realised Six had been further then the forest before.

"It's a bit of a trek but the adults who owned it definitely seem like the type who would visit a place like The Maw," she looked to Mono "what do you think?"

"Well...we'll need enough food to hold you over till we can actually get to The Maw...but if you think you can make it then I don't see why not..."

He felt unsure. This place though not theirs definitely felt...safer then the world outside, it seemed foolish to leave.

But at the same time he also knew that staying wasn't an option. This place couldn't sustain them forever...it was already fairing thin, and besides that there was always the chance that a viewer would stumble in searching for a TV to mindlessly stare at.

"I'll be fine," Six assured him quickly "we'll have to pass through the forest so there should he plenty of things to hunt their."

Mono nodded in agreement "there's also The Hunter's cabin we could raid for supplies."

When Six stiffened at his words Mono was quick to place a comforting hand on her shoulder and give it a gently squeeze.

"But we don't have to...it would just be a fail safe if we need it."

Six put her hand over his and smiled sadly "thank you Mono."

Mono gave her shoulder another firm squeeze before clearing his throat.

"So where is this...place of yours?"

"It's just outside the forest, sitting on the edge of the ocean," she explained while she padded her way over to the window "it's a mansion built by some rich couple...I think their still around but while I was there only their servants and daughter were home."

"Their daughter?" Mono asked from behind her.

It was unheard of for an adult to actually care for their children. Normal kids like himself were tossed to the wolves the moment they opened their eyes. Never cared for...what an absurd thought.

Six scuffed "she was worse then the adults."

"Oh," Mono whispered, resting his hands on the windowsill "I've never heard of anything like that."

"Yeah it was...bizarre...but her parents must have tons of money so they should know where The Maw is."

"You plan on asking them?" Mono couldn't hide the doubt in his voice.

"No stupid!" Six playfully smacked his shoulder "we'll follow them!"

"Ooh," Mono clicked his tongue "yeah that makes more sense."

Six laughed at him as she pulled herself up onto the windowsill, hands grabbing the bottom fram of it before glancing at him.

Mono didn't wait for her to say anything before copying her actions. 

Together they pushed the window open and were met with the cold, damp air of the Pale City.

Six sent him one last toothy grin at him.

"Lets go to The Maw!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's short but I have a longer chapter nearly finished! Hope you guys like Very Little Nightmares *wink wink nudge nudge*


	4. Ghosts Dressed in Red and White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two familiar faces enter the story.

Getting back to the forest had been a pain. 

The city was dangerous no matter what direction you were heading, luckily they had enough sense to go around the hospital and the school...no need to traumatise themselves twice in the same place.

When they came to the lake they were so unbelievable lucky to have found the same door they had used as a make shift raft before. And it still floats!

The ride back to the forest had been less pleasant then the ride from the forest. The tides weren't in their favour this time, rocking violently against the frail wood of the door and threatening to knock Six and Mono clean off.

When they finally made it to the other side Mono never wanted to leave dry land again.

...

Which was ironic since their end goal was to get to a giant boat.

Their stay in the forest wasn't necessarily great but it was certainly better then the first time they'd been there.

The Hunter was gone but he had left many a trap set out, ones that had snared just as many helpless animals in their jaws. 

It wasn't pleasant work finding animal corpses that were still in decent enough shape to eat and prying them free from iron locked jaws in order to prepare them, but Six was hungry and she needed to eat.

Still even with the traps left over from The Hunters region their wasn't nearly enough food to keep Six's belly quiet for long.

Mono wasn't much of a hunter, he felt to bad for the creatures who called the forest home but Six? 

Oh Six knew how to hunt.

She reminded him of a cat, prowling in the tall grass, tracking prey and quickly killing it with the snap of her teeth around their throats.

It was gross to watch but also an extremely useful and impressive skill to have.

Non the less the two children wondered deeper and deeper into the forest, Six leading the way to this mysterious mansion that should surely give them their first clue of The Maws whereabouts.

They were almost there now...at least according to Six.

And Mono believed her. 

Even though he had never been to this place before Six had mentioned that it sat on the edge of the sea, and where they were now the air had turned damp and tasted of salt. A sure sign that the ocean was near by.

The air was also cold. 

Another sign of water but not a good combination with an ever drawing night.

They should find a place to rest while they still had daylight.

"Six?" Mono tugged at her hand, which he had been tightly gripping as she pulled him along in seemingly random directions "we should camp out for the night don't you think? Maybe find you some food?"

At the word food she stilled. 

Glancing back at him Mono found restless, eager eyes. He knew she hadn't been able to properly sedate her hunger in a few days now so her desperation to reach The Maw had increased dramatically, but at the same time there was only so much she could push her tired, hungry, and growing body.

So with great reluctance she sighed and let go of his hand- her stomach letting out a well timed growl.

"Alright," her voice was meek "but we rest after we find something to eat."

Mono nodded determinedly "sounds fair!"

When Six didn't flash him a smile or tease him once so ever Mono knew something wasn't quite right...this whole growth spurt thing must really be taking a toll on her.

But as Six's best friend he knew how to cheer her up!

"I have an idea!" He declared loudly catching his companions attention.

"What?"

"Let's turn it into a game-" Mono pointed a finger at Six "we see who can bring back the most food and whoever does is the winner!"

Six was fiercely competitive, she loved a challenge and thrived when she had a goal.

"Oh?" Six tilted her head a sly smile gracing her face "and what do I get when I win?"

Mono faked an offended scoff.

"Whoever wins," he paused letting it sync in that the victor was not yet decided "gets..."

What was a good prize? It had to be something she liked, something that would motivate her and make her forget her hunger for a moment. So what did Six like more then anything?

Music.

"A song! Their very own, and the loser has to write and perform it for the victor!"

Six grinned brightly.

"My very own song? I like the sound of that!"

Mono crossed his arms playfully "who says I won't get one?"

Six's grin only widen "just try to keep up bag boy!"

And she was off!

"Hey!" Mono started running after her "I don't even wear a bag anymore!"

Mono tried to keep up his offended act but the smile that edge on his face was enough to give him away.

He knew that Six would win-her hunting skills greatly outweighed his own but he also knew that victory would mean nothing to her if he simply just let her have it.

So even though it was practically pointless Mono was going to try his very best.

Mono was a city kid, having scavenge along the streets of The Pale City for as long as he could remember. He knew where to find food when there was towering buildings caging him and didn't fair as well in a natural setting.

However he had spent enough time in the forest with Six to know a thing or to, and even if he wasn't quite the hunter he knew how to scavenge.

There had to be some edible plants around her somewhere.

Mono's eyes glanced around the thin treeline. At first glance it was nothing more then a blurr of green and brown but on closer inspection he could see white flowers dancing in the chilled breeze.

He recognised those, they looked like wild carrots! 

He began quickly making his way over to the bundle of flowers a proud smile on his face.

He'd have to be careful though, wild carrot looked awfully similar to poison hemlock he'd have to inspect the plant closey to much sure it wasn't the dangerous counter part.

Coming to rest beside the flower bed, Mono knelt down onto his knees and began digging at the cold and damp earth in order to start uprooting his find.

Once he had successfully managed to unearth one flower and pull it up by its long and thick root he brought it close to his face and carefully looked it over.

This indeed was wild carrot! Haha Six would be pleased!

Speaking of Six he could hear her quiet footsteps behind him. She must be wondering what on earth he's doing digging in the mud when their supposed to be looking for food.

He turned with a smirk on his face and a smug greeting on his lips.

His smile fell and his words died in his throat.

A girl was watching him but she wasn't Six.

She was standing a good distance away obviously just as wary of him as he now was of her.

Her hair was long and silver, blowing in the wind dramatically. She wore an old and tattered green dress with a red shawl wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

When she notice his gaze she frowned at him and began taking several menacing steps towards him.

No need to panic. This was a child not an adult. She wasn't a threat.

"Hi," Mono called, waving a muddy hand "I found some wild carrots...are you hungry?"

She must be. Every child was, but one who had been lost out here on her own was probably fairing worse then others.

She didn't say anything but she did cross her arms and glare at him as she stilled.

"Um..." Mono hesitated "do you need something? I don't mind helping..."

"I don't need anything form the likes of you," she hissed suddenly making him jump "why are you here?"

What was he supposed to say? 

"I'm just passing through."

The girl rolled her eyes.

"Theres nothing out here except for The Nest," her voice was low and dangerous "so what do you want?!"

"Uh-um...I-"

"MONO!?"

Six's voice suddenly broke from behind the treeline.

Mono glanced behind him and could only make out a blurr of yellow running at him full tilt.

"YOU!" Six roared "stay away from him!!" 

Before Mono could react Six ran right by him and pounced.

She collide with the white haired girl and sent them both tumbling to the ground.

"Six?!" Mono yelped leaping to his feet.

Six ignored his shout in favor focusing on her foe-scratching and biting at the girl below her.

Said girl let out a shriek and began to bat at Six as well kick at her and pull at her coat.

"Get off!"

"Six!!" Mono yelled again, this time grabbing his friend by the shoulders and forcefully tearing her off the girl.

"What are you doing!?" Six had never attacked another child like that before.

"That's The Pretender!" Six hissed at him, sending him a sharp glare.

Mono felt something go cold in his chest at her gaze. Not because it was one of hate and anger...but because it was also one of sorrow and filled with tears.

"She killed Rain! She killed my friend!" Six screamed as she struggled to get out of Mono's grip- but he had a white knuckle tight grip on her as he digested the information.

Rain.

Six had mentioned that name only a few times- and each time was accompanied by both great fondness and deep sadness.

Rain...a girl who had been kind to Six in the past...who had been her only friend before she had met Mono.

Mono had figured she was...no longer with us. It wasn't uncommon for children to loose their lives but still...

He was looking at the face of a killer.

A child who killed other children.

The Pretender pushed herself up onto her elbows.

"It's you," she growled at Six and Mono found himself stepping protectively in front of her.

"You're the brat who broke into my home!" The Pretender pointed an accusing finger at Six.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Mono warned taking a step forward.

"We were lost!" Six gripped his shoulder tightly "we didn't want anything to do with your mansion or your toys!"

It fell silent after that, each party glaring dangerously at the other.

...

And then.

"Pre!?" A shout came from The Pretenders side of the forest "are you alright what's going on!?"

Another girl stumbled out of the forest. 

Her hair a dark brown-almost black and done up in a delicate braid. She wore just simple white clothing that had been stained with mud and grime.

She froze at the sight of Six and Mono, and behind him he could feel Six tense up.

...

"Six?" The girl blinked at her.

Six was quiet for quite some time and Mono decided to risk a glimpse at her. 

She was pale- staring at the new comer with wide and unbelieving eyes.

It was like she'd seen a ghost.

"Hey wait," the braided haired girl piped "is that my raincoat!?"

...

"RAIN!?" Six broke away from Mono and dashed to the braided haired girl.

"Whoa, hey!" Was all she got out before Six crashed into her, but unlike with The Pretender, Six's movements were not hostial.

Rather she worked to capture the braided haired girl into a tight hug.

"I thought you were dead!?" Six cried, pulling away for a moment to look at Rain's face.

"So did I!" Rain laughed "me and Pre nearly drowned that day! But some how we managed to get to shore."

Rain looked at Six "I tried to get back to you, but the tide washed us so far from The Nest that by the time I got back there you were long gone..."

Six sniffled "I thought you weren't coming back," her voice was watery "if I had known I would've stayed."

At the back of Mono's mind he thought that if Six had stayed then they would have never met.

"I know that," gently Rain brushed away a stray tear from Six's face "and I don't blame you for leaving, it wasn't safe there I'm glad you were able to get away."

Rain looked up from Six and smiled kindly at Mono.

"And I'm glad you found someone else to take care of you."

Mono shifted awkwardly and lifted his hand in what might have been a wave.

Six grinned-flashing her fangs. She stumbled away from Rain and back to Mono, grabbing his hand and pulling him closer to the taller girl.

"This is Mono," Six spoke proudly "he's my best friend!"

Mono smiled brightly- so he was still Six's best friend! He had been worried for a second there but he should've known better.

Rain smiled "nice to meet you Mono I'm Rain."

Mono nodded "Six has told me about you...you're her hero."

Six stomped on his foot making him yelp.

"Mono," she hissed under her breath "don't tell her that!"

Rain just laughed at the exchange, her brown eyes drifting to The Pretender. 

They lit up.

"Oh Six," she started regaining the younger children's attention "you remember The Pretender right?" She asked as she stepped closer to the white haired girl who's arms remained crossed.

Six tensed.

"Yeah I do," she hissed "she tried to kill us! She nearly got you both drowned!"

Rain placed a hand on The Pretenders shoulder "I know things started a little rough between us but she's really not tha bad," she turned to look at the other girl who's face remain in a tight pout "we've become pretty good friends!"

"Friends?!" Six yelped.

"I wouldn't go that far," The Pretender muttered.

"Aw don't be like that Pre," Rain giggled, wrapping her arm around her "we are friends! Best friends!"

Six tightened her grip on Mono's hand.

"How can you trust her?" Six's voice was small "after what she did?"

Rain frowned "I know it's hard to understand but Six...Pre has suffered just as much as us."

Six opened her mouth as if to retort but she quickly snapped her jaw back shut-sharp fangs digging into her lip.

Rain watched Six for a moment before she cleared her throat.

"What are you guys doing out here anyways? There's nothing out here except for The Nest..."

"Well..." Mono started glancing at Six.

Should he tell them their plan? Six didn't seem to trust The Pretender...and she was clearly having mixed feeling about Rain... 

"It's uh," Mono used his free hand to scratch the back of his neck "it's a bit of a long story..."

Six nodded in agreement.

"Oh," Rain frowned "...okay well we have a camp near by...you guys can come rest up and have a bite to eat if you'd like."

"Rain!" The Pretender growled.

"What? Six is my friend!"

The older children began to squabble for a moment giving Mono enough time to assess things with Six.

The first thing he noticed was that her fangs had broken through the skin of her lip- causing a thin blood trickle to spill down her chin.

"Hey," Mono's voice was quiet but panicked "don't do that."

Gently Mono brought his hand to Six's face and brushed his thumb along her bottom lip, getting her to un-clench her jaw. 

Once her fangs were freed from her lip Mono was quick to use the end of his sleeve to gently wipe away the blood.

"I know you're upset," his voice was low almost a whisper "but...you need food if they have some we should take it."

Six looked up at him, red eyes glossy with tears.

Wordless she brought her hand up and grabbed his own that was resting on her face.

And then she nodded.

Mono gave Six's hand a squeeze before turning back to the two girls.

They weren't really squabbling anymore, rather just talking much like him and Six were.

"So um-" Mono started, gaining their attention "you said you had a camp?"

The Pretender placed a hand on her hip well Rain smiled brightly.

"Yup it's not far from here! Would you guys like to see?"

Mono and Six nodded.

Rain nodded back at them before grabbing The Pretenders hand and pulling her back to the treeline.

"It's this way!"

Six dug her nails into Mono's hand.

Mono in return gently ran his thumb along hers.

They followed the two girls through the forest. Six's stomach decided to voice itself which Rain was quick to assure they had food she could eat once they got back. Mono was hoping they'd have enough.

They came upon a large rabbit like barrow- much like the ones he and Six had used to avaid The Hunter. 

Rain and The Pretender pulled some roots back and lead them deeper into the tunnel.

A decent sized cavern was carved into the earth-one large enough for all of them but still cozy.

Scraps of old blankets and clothing were settled on the floor of the cavern -delicately crafted into a warm nest. In the centre of the nest was an old lantern with a flame that flickered and danced- illuminating the tunnel and warming it.

"Welcome to our borrow!" Rain exclaimed.

"Yes," The Pretender shuffled deeper inside "our borrow...you're just guest here."

"Why would you want to live here?" Six spat "when you have The Nest?"

The Pretender tensed before turning away from Six.

...

"The adults at The Nest won't let Pre back in," Rain's voice was sad "now that she's left they don't see her as their responsibility anymore...they attacked her on sight the last time we went back."

Six huffed a laugh "so your just a normal child now."

The Pretender bristled at her words but said nothing.

"Yes," Rain said for her "which means we're all on equal playing fields now."

Mono shuffled at the entrance not sure what to do- until Six pulled him towards the opposite end of the borrow. Releasing his hand she plopped down onto the nest of blankets, bringing her knees to her chest and pouting, she continued to glare at the two other children.

Mono was silent as he sat down beside her.

Rain looked like how Mono felt. Awkward and unsure of what to do to ease the tension that lay thick in the air. 

"Um," Rain casted Six an unsure smile "what would you like to eat? We have berries, edible roots, and some fish we managed to get out of the stream."

The Pretender snorted "I don't see why we have to share the food we worked hard to get with outsiders."

Rain elbowed The Pretender in the side "because that's how you make friends Pre." 

The Pretender looked at Rain in suspicion before rolling her eyes.

"Fine."

Rain grinned brightly once again, Mono noticing a gap in her teeth.

"So what would you like Six?"

Six didn't say anything, rather she brought her knees closer to herself and slumped against Mono.

"She likes meat," Mono piped "it's her favourite...so she'll probably like the fish."

He looked at the smaller girl pressed close to him.

"Right?"

Six just nodded, a small cough bubbling in her throat.

Rain nodded eagerly before scrambling over further back in the borrow.

"We managed to catch one today so it'll be nice and fresh! It's smaller then the ones adults catch but it should fill you up."

Mono doubted that.

"It takes a lot of effort to catch just one fish," The Pretender muttered "so you better enjoy it."

...

The tension in the borrow remained thick and uncomfortable as Rain handed a decent sized fish to Six.

Six only loosened up when she saw the potential meal in front of her, un-curling against Mono's side in the blink of an eye and swiping it away from the braided haired girl.

Rain had probably expecting Six to prepare it and cook it on the fire but...Six just bit into as if it were lost of bread.

Six's chewing was loud. She was like a wild animal when she was hungry, eating hurriedly and messily like she thought it would be stolen from her.

Which in all fairness had probably happened to her before.

....

"Soo," Rain started slowly "you guys never told us what you were doing out here?"

"Oh," Mono hesitated "we're uh...looking for something."

What was he supposed to tell them? Did Six want them to know? Did she still trust Rain? He didn't need to ask if she trusted The Pretender or not.

"For what?" The Pretender sneered her lip.

"For umm," Mono fiddled with his hands.

He felt Six's small hand on his arm.

He looked to her.

Six wiped at her mouth, licking free a stray piece of meat that had gotten snagged between her teeth.

She looked up to the two girls across from her, expression unreadable.

"We're going to The Maw."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I was only going to include Six, Mono, and the Run Away Kid but I couldn't resist...the Very Little Nightmares children deserve love too! Also struggled with what to call The Girl in The Yellow Raincoat and just ended up call her Rain. Genius I know.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahem...so I'm hyper fixating on Little Nightmares. This fanfic was mostly inspired by the fact that Six will let Mono touch her music box in her monster form as long as he doesn't directly get between them. I just wonder what could of happened if Six let go of the music box on her own terms...I have more planned for this I want to do my own take on the first game if Mono had made it but it'll probably take the back burner to my other works. We'll see though.


End file.
